You make loving easy
by IkiaTheGladiator
Summary: I hope you guys like it. It's my first fanfic ever. Tweet me your thoughts @shayonthebeat . ENJOY!


**_You make loving easy_**

"Really Baby?" Olivia whispers as Fitz tries to play footsies with her at 3 am. "Yes really**, WAKE UP! **" Fitz pushes her back and forth; Olivia turns around and rolls her big brown eyes. She playfully kicks him in the leg as she looks at him giving the most evil side eye. "Baby please, it's three in the morning, I'm three months pregnant, and my body is overwhelmed and you want to play footsies?" "That's how I got pregnant in the first place, footsies turned into dicksies, so turn around and go to sleep." Fitz smiles because he thinks she is so cute when she is frustrated. Seconds later he pushes up behind Olivia wrapping both hands around her body; placing both hands on her swollen pregnant belly. As his body spoons hers He whispered in her ear "I Love You baby." She smiles slowly touching his hands that is placed on her belly and says; "I love you too." Olivia nearly smiled until she fell asleep. Although Fitz is a super pain in the butt when he wanted to play and joke, she loved moments like this when he would hold her and rub on her stomach. It all just seemed so right to her. She couldn't explain it. It was just like when Fitz was with her or holding her, loving him was simple as breathing.

**(…)**

**4 Months Later**

It was the morning of the baby shower. The sunlight was peeking through the window causing Olivia to wake up. Olivia turned around looking at the love of her life sleeping so peacefully and she kissed him on the forehead then began to get up out of bed. She felt a hand touch her hand, as she turned around smiling ear to ear. "Good Morning my angel, how are my favorite ladies doing this morning?" Fitz said with a smile. Olivia melted; she loved when he called her that. "Morning Baby, were doing fine." Fitz pulled her back into bed and Olivia lies down "**OUCH!**" she yelled. "What's wrong my love?" Fitz said looking concerned. "Nothing it's just my back again, my body isn't used to the pressure that our princess brings," She laughs. "Well maybe you should take a hot bubble bath and let your body soak "Fitz stated. "That sounds like heaven sweetheart, but I can't get into the tub" She pouts. Fitz gets out of the bed and walks into the bathroom. Olivia noticed he was running bath water. "Baby what are you doing?" she said. "About to take care of my leading lady." Olivia looking confused says "But…" "No buts baby, come into the bathroom " In the back of her mind Olivia wasn't in the mood for sex she felt big and bloated. As she slowly enters the bathroom, she observes the big tub full of bubbles and heat steams coming from the top and candles all the way around. Fitz said softly "Let me help you." Fitz slowly taking off her robe exposing her swollen breast and revealing her perfectly round baby bump. He looks and smiles. "Fitz, I can't sit that low in the bathtub. " I have to lean back too far and it's uncomfortable." Fitz smiles and starts taking off his clothes. Olivia looks at him and says, "I'm not in the mood." Fitz looked at her and pointed to the tub. Olivia slowly walked over and steps in. Fitz directs her to move up. She looks up at him puzzled as he steps into the tub with her. He sits behind her. "Lean back" He whispers in her ear. "Let me take care of you. " Fitz Begins to massage Olivia's back in the tub catering to all the spots in her back that she told him was causing her pain. Olivia let out soft moans of the pain releasing her body. Once he was done he told her to lean back again as he started washing her body. Fitz knew the type of relaxation his wife needed and he was determined to give it to her. It was moments like this that made Olivia understand why she loved him so much. It was the small things she loved about him. Thinking while he was soothing her body she realized that she told him it was uncomfortable for her to lean all the way in the back of the tub. The beautiful thing is that he took time to bathe with her just to make her comfortable was simply amazing. "I love you so much." Olivia said. While he continued to wash her body inch by inch once he was done she lay back on his chest and he began to rub her belly and he kissed her forehead. "You're my angel, you're my queen and your crown will never fall off because when I'm here, royalty will be all you know." Fitz said smiling. "Lets be clear, I'm not going anywhere." She looked up at him both lips meeting causing a lovely romantic bliss between them. Liv starts laughing. Fitz looks at her startled "What?" "I love you baby," she says with a smirk. "I'm proud of you as a Grant you didn't try to ease your hands down my magical thighs which is major for you." She kisses him "You took time to make my pain go away to make happy and** you didn't get my hair wet.**" They both started laughing, ending their laughter with a soft kiss. "Lets get out of this tub" Fitz said. "Okay baby." Fitz got up first and stepped out of the tub and then grabbed a towel helping his pregnant wife out of the tub. He carefully gripped her whole body leaving no room for a slip or fall. Fitz was not a man of mistake or error. Once Olivia was out of the tub, he got the towel wrapping her with it making sure she wouldn't get cold. Watching her dry off he wanted to help, but she said no. Olivia was an independent woman and he loved that about her. "Can you dry off and stop looking at me? " she laughed. He kissed her on the forehead and the Grants began their morning routine.

**A few hours later**

Olivia licked her lips watching Fitz get dressed. She loved when he wore button up shirts. He had on straight-legged jeans with his all white button-up Ralph Lauren shirt showing off all his arm muscles. "Look at my husband looking all fine and sexy" she said. He smiled and then realized Olivia was having a hard time putting on her dress. "Do you need help?" He asked. She struggled to pull up her all white Calvin Klein Bodycon dress. Fitz walked over, "Stop, let me just help you." He knew his wife didn't like help, but it didn't matter because today she was going to get it. Once they finally got her dress on and she turned around; Fitz was speechless at his wife in her white dress. He swore pregnancy looked breathtaking on Olivia. "Can you lotion my back?" she said. Fitz was still staring at her. She was just perfect. The dress fit every curve on her body. Olivia was all belly, causing the dress to expose the print of her perfectly round baby bump. "I'm trying to put lotion on your whole body you're just too damn sexy" Fitz said smiling. He grabbed the lotion and began spreading the lotion on her open back of the dress for the world to see. As he continued to lotion her lower back Olivia said, "Down boy" when she realized Fitz was trying to grab her butt. "Baby you're reckless" she laughs. "You act like I'm not seven months pregnant with our daughter. "Just nasty twenty-four seven, that's a Grant for you." They both laughed. "You love it," he said. "I do that's why I'm pregnant now." She turned around and kissed him. She made a puppy face, "Can you help me put on my shoes?" Fitz walked over to the closet picked up her 7-inch lime green Christian Louboutin's. Fitz opened the box looked at the shoes and shook his head. "Baby you know I love my heels so don't shake your head" He kissed her on the forehead "I know you love your heels and I love to rub your swollen feet when you come home and take them off. " Sliding the shoe on her foot he placed a kiss on the top of her foot. "You're perfect," she says. "Lets go pretty lady it's baby shower time." As helped her get out of the chair he rubbed her belly and said, "You too princess." He grabbed Olivia's purse in his right hand and locked hands with her in his left hand. They began to walk out the house. "Are you ready for these crazy people?" Olivia laughed.


End file.
